Lost Time Memory
by Yamada Kenshi
Summary: Aku adalah kenangan terindah dan menyakitkan bagimu yang kau lupakan... -Ayano Tateyama. Shintaro lupa semua tentang Ayano. Ia pun bermimpi bertemu dengan Ayano yang berusaha mengembalikan memorinya. Full of flashback story. It's a "Lost Time Memory" 's story with my version. Sorry, bad summary. A weird Songfict.


**Lost Time Memory**

 **A/N :** Yuhuu~ setelah sekian lama _Author_ enggak nge- _share_ Fanfic. Ini gegara _Author_ yang terlalu sibuk. Maafin _Author_ , yaa… /betewe, ga ada yang nunggu kedatanganmu, Yamada -_- / oh, sh-t, okay…

 _Auhtor_ bukan tipe makhluk yang suka menetap di satu fandom. Jadi, _Author_ pergi ke fandom KagePro. Sebenernya, nih ff udah selesai 4 September 2015. Tapi, baru kesampean di ketik tanggal 22 Maret 2015 :v /ini memalukan…

Dan, kerennya, BARU DI- _PUBLISH_ HARI INI?! Kamu ke mana aja, sih, Yamada?

 _Happy reading~_

 **.**

 **Lost Time Memory**

 **Kagerou Project © JinP**

 **This story is MINE**

 **Rate : K | Pair : Shintaro x Ayano**

 **.**

Jam terus berdetik. Seorang pemuda memperhatikan jam it uterus. Bosan dengan pelajaran yang ada. Shintaro Kisaragi namanya. Menunggu waktu pulang tiba, dan berkencan dengan pacarnya yang setia, laptop.

Waktu terlihat semakin melambat. Ia sudah mati kebosanan sekarang. Tidak sampai gadis remaja yang duduk di sebelah bangkunya ditimpuk dengan buku oleh guru yang mengajar.

 _Lagi-lagi anak itu_ , gumam Shintaro bosan. Gadis remaja itu melipat origami bebrbentuk bangau, dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Parahnya, ia melipat origami dengan kertas tugas yang baru saja dibagikan. Namanya Ayano Tateyama.

"Aw!" Ayano merintih kesakitan. Ia mengelus-elus kepalanya, mencoba meredakan rasa sakit. Murid-murid lain menatapnya, tidak dengan Shintaro. Itu sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa.

"Kau itu! Mentang-mentang duduk di pojok belakang dekat jendela, tidak memerhatikan pelajaran saya," guru itu menceramahi Ayano. Yang diceramahi hanya meringis kesakitan.

Hujan datang. Bersamaan dengan hujan turun, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Seisi kelas langsung bergemuruh. Beberapa ada yang mengeluh, karena hujan turun.

Kebetulan, Shintaro tidak membawa paying hari ini. Ia mendecih kesal. Dia memang yang paling anti sama hal yang menurutnyakotor. Shintaro hanya bias memandang hujan berharap akan berhenti. Ia kenakan jersey merah garis putih yang biasa ia pakai.

Sepi. Sekolah mulai sepi. Tidak dengan hujan yang harusnya berhenti. Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Seseorang menyodorkan payung ke arah Shintaro sambil mencolek lengannya.

"Pakailah" ucap orang itu. Lalu, ia berlari dengan hujan-hujanan. Rambutnya ia tutupi dengan syal merah.

Shintaro hanya menerimanya, terpaksa. Ia hanya memandang punggung orang itu yang hilang di tengah hujan. _Perempuan?_ , gumam Sintaro. Ia buka payung it. Di payung itu tertulis nama "Ayano".

"Ayano?"

"Goshujin~ ada apa denganmu? Ada yang ingin membeli game-mu, tahu! Jangan melamun!" suara program yang bernama Ene membuyarkan lamunan Shintaro.

"O-oh?" hanya itu jawabannya. Ia lirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua malam. Shintaro menguap. Ia mengucek matanya. Mengantuk. Ia tutp browser yang terpampang di layar monitornya. Lalu, ia matikan.

"Akan kuurus pebeli itu besosk pagi." Shintaro segera bangun dari duduknya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Sedihnya, kita hanya bias bertemu di alam mimpi," suara lembut itu memasuki telinga Shintaro.

"Memangnya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Shintaro, dingin. Ia duduki kursi kelas dekat jendela. "Alam mimpi?"

Pemilik suara lembut itu tersenyum kecil. Ia duduk di samping Shintaro. "Kita mulai berbicara sejak kejadian hujan itu,". Memori Shintaro seperti diulang.

"A… yano?"

"Ya, itu namaku, Shintaro-kun," pemilik suara lembut itu, Ayano, mendekatkan bangkunya ke arah Shintaro. Senyum itu muncul lagi. Syal yang ia kenakan ia lingkarkan ke leher Shintaro. "Bodohnya…" senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa.

Shintaro hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Terima kasih," Shintaro meetakkan sebuah paying di atas meja Ayano. Ia lanjutkan duduk di bangkunya.

Ayano hhanya membalas dengan senyuman. Guru mata pelajaran jam ini dating. Guru itu membawa kertas hasil ulangan. Iia panggil satu-persatu nama murid yang terpampang di kertas ulangan.

"Tateyama,"

Ayano maju ke depan mengambil kertas hasil ulangannya. Terlihat mukanya murung setelah melihat kertas itu. "Kau ini! Kau tidak sadar? Berturut-turut kaulah yang mendapatkan nilai terendah," Guru itu menceramahi. "Pergi ke meja saya saat istirahat!"

"Maaf…" ucap Ayano lirih. Seisi kelas menertawainya. Ayano segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Shintrao bisa melihat berapa nilai ulangan milik Ayano. "56?" Shintaro bergumam. Sayangnya, Ayano bisa mendengarnya. Ia menoleh kea rah Shintaro yang berpura-pura tidak mengatakannya. Rambut cokelatnya berkibar.

Senyum itu lagi. Ia menggaruk pipnya yang tidak gatal, salah tingkah karena ada yang mengetahui nilainya. Ia menunjukkan dengan jelas nilainya. Ayano meringis malu.

"Kisaragi,"

Shintaro maju ke depan. Sebelum ia mengambil kertas hasil ulangannya, tepuk tangan memenuhi seisi kelas. Kertas hasil ulangan milik Shintaro diperlihatkan dengan jelas oleh guru itu. 100, nilai sempurna. Shintaro hanya menatapnya bosan.

"Sempurna! Saya harap Tateyama bisa mengikuti jejakmu," guru itu memuji Shintaro dan menyindir Ayano. Yang disindir hanya tersenyum dan menepuktangani Shintaro.

Shintaro menatap bosan, lagi-lagi.

Pelajaran-pelajaran berlangsung dengan sangat biasa. Sampai bel istirahat berbunyi..

Shintaro beranjak dari duduknya. Kursi Ayano sudah kosong. Mungkin ia sudah pergi ke meja guru sialan itu. Shintaro bertujuan istirahat di atap sekolah. Tak lupa ia bawa kertas hasil ulangan yang sempurna itu. Ia remas kertas itu.

Udara berhembus kencang di lantai paling atas sekolah. Sosok Ayano itu tengah berdiri di dekat pagar yang membatasi agar tidak ada yang berpikiran untuk terjun.

Syal merahnya berkibar, idak dengan rambutnya yang tidak bisa berkibarbebas. Rambut itu terhalang oleh sal merahnya. Ayano, lagi-lagi, mmelipat origami kertas hasil ulangan itu menjadi bangau.

"Hei, kau tidak pergi ke meja guru sialan itu?" Shintaro memecah keheningan.

Wanita bersyal merah itu menoleh. Merasa dirinya diajak bicara. Ia pun kembali ke pemandangannya yang tadi, setelah mengetahui yang mengajak bicara adalah orang yang duduk di sampingnya. Kemudian, ia menggeleng.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan guru itu katakana," Ayano menghela napas berat. "Ini sudah yang ke tujuh kalinya," ia menunduk. "Ke tujuh kalinya dipanggil oleh guru itu."

Ayano berbalik. Sekarang ia bisa menghadap tubuh tegak Shintaro. Ayano menenggelamkan setengah mukanya ke dalam syal merahnya. Menyembunyikan semburat merah.

Ayano menaruh origami bangau itu di depannya. "Aku ini bodoh, ya?" angin berhembus pelan. Memberi efek dramatis antara mereka berdua. Ayano mulai melangkah pergi, dilanjutkan berlari. "Akan kuhajar habis-habisan guru sialan itu!" Ayano memperlihatkan otot lengannya yang tidak nampak.

Shintaro remas kertas hasil ulangannya lebih keras. Lalu ia angkat dan ia buka, terlihat jelas angka '100' itu masih terlihat sempurna. Tanpa ada lipatan sedikit pun.

Shintaro mengambil origami bangau yang dibuat Ayano. 56. Begitu jauh jaraknya dengan nilai yang ia peroleh. Bangau itu ia taruh kembali. Ia mempelihatkan kertas ulangannya sendiri.

Untuk ke empat kalinya, ia menatap bosan. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendapatkan niai itu. Hasil ulangan yang membosankan, baginya. Dengan sangat kesal, ia sobek kertas itu. Sobekan-sobekan kertas itu terbang tertiup oleh angin, menyisakan 1 sobekan yang bertuliskan angka '100'.

"Apa aku memang ditakdirkan untuk sempurna?" gumam Shintaro, menggila. Ia menunduk kesal. Segera ia kembali ke kelas.

Hujan mengguyur deras dua sosok itu. Tetapi, keduanya tidak basah sama sekali. Hanya menembus tubuh mereka dan jatuh ke tanah. Mereka terdiam. Sampai akhirnya, Shintaro membuka suara.

"Ini di mana?"

Ayano hanya tesenyum. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Yang jelas, kini mereka berada di atap sekolah mereka dahulu. Karena tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya, Ayano mengambil origami bangau yang ia buat dulu. Origami bangau itu ada dua.

"Ini aku yang membuatnya," Ia menunjukkan origami bangau itu. Yang tertulis angka '56'. "Dan ini kau yang membuatnya," Ia lanjut dengan menunjukkan origami bangau yang tertuli angka '100'.

Shintaro hanya menatapnya bosan, lagi-lagi. "Aku?" Masih dengan tatapan bosan.

Ayano tersenyum menyeringai. "Huh, harus kujelaskan berapa kali…?" Ayano mendekat ke arah Shintaro. Ia berikan origami bangau itu yang tertulis angka '100'. "…Agar kau mengingatku?"

Shintaro lari tergopoh-gopoh menaiki tangga. Orang-orang yang ia tabrak, tidak dipedulikannya. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi satu menit yang lalu. Tujuannya hanya satu, atap sekolah.

Kertas ulangan. Kertas ulangan. Kertas ulangan. Hanya itu yang terus menghantui isi kepalanya. Tak lupa muka garang dari guru sialan yang memberikan nilai sempurna untuknya. Guru itu sangat menyukai kebersihan. Apalagi itu ulangan mata pelajarannya.

Ayano berjalan melewati Shintaro di tangga. Ayano turun dari tangga untuk pulang. Tak lupa, ia tersenyum malu. Senyum itu ia sembunyikan di balik syal merahnya. Shintaro hanya meliriknya sekilas.

Sesampainya di lantai paling atas sekolah, ia dobrak pintu yang langsung menuju ke atap sekolah. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia atur nafasnya. Setelah nafasnya teratur, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari kertas ulangannya yang ia sobek-sobek tadi.

Dua origami bangau. Hanya itu yang ia lihat. Bukannya gadis bersyal merah itu hanya membuat satu? Sekilas pikiran itu muncul di benaknya. Shintaro medekati origami bangau itu.

Yang satu lipatannya sempurna bertuliskan angka '56' di sayap kanan origami bangau itu. Yang satunya lagi seperti kertas-kertas sobekan yang ditambal dan bertuliskan angka '100' di tempat yang sama.

"Kertas ulanganku?" ia bergumam pelan. Tulisan angka '100' itu tidak asing di matanya. Ia meraihnya. Benar! Itu kertas ulangannya yang beberapa jam lalu ia sobek-sobek.

Tiba-tiba, syal merah melingkari leher Shintaro. Shintaro segera berbalik. Ia dapati sosok gadi berjepit rambut merah dengan senyum yang tidak asing di matanya.

"Bodoh!" Ayano mengucapkannya dengan wajah cemberut dilanjuti dengan tawaan garing. "Aku sudah menghajarnya," ia tersenyum kecil. Syal merahnya masih melingkar di leher Shintaro. "…guru itu." Ia menatap ke arah lain.

Shintaro hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Mukanya terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu. Sekitar 30 cm. "Ba-bagaimana hasilnya?" Shintaro tergagap. Ia sedikit menjauh, melebarkan jarak di antara keduanya.

Ayano mengambil sesuatu di saku roknya. "Ta-da! Aku remidi lagi!" ia menunjukkan kertas itu. Tinta merah yang tertulis di situ menunjukkan angka '70'. Setidaknya meningkat.

Shintaro menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia melirik mata Ayano yang memasang muka sedih. "Lalu, apa maumu?"

"Bodoh! Tolong ajari aku, ya?" Ayano menarik kedua ujung syal merahnya yang masih melingkar di leher Shintaro. Mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya.

Shintaro menyemburatkan rona merah di pipinya. Manis, begitu pikirnya. Hanya terlihat bodoh. Bukan 'terlihat', tapi memang kenyataannya. "Ba-baiklah…" Ia menyerah. Hanya sekedar mengajari, kan? Itu tidaklah mudah. Eh?

Ayano jingkrak-jingkrak. Ia lepaskan syal merahnya yang melingkar di leher pemuda yang sebentar lagi menjadi gurunya itu. Ayano berlari ke arah pintu yang menuju ke dalam sekolah. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan melambaikan tangan.

Semenjak hari itu, mereka terus bersama. Walaupun Shintaro sedikit kesal. Ayano seperti pengikutnya, atau _bodyguard_ -nya, atau _stalker_ -nya. Ia tidak ingin berjalan di samping Shintaro. Karena Ayano merasa tidak setingkat dengannya. Ia hanya membuntutinya.

Sampai tujuh bulan berlalu…

"Ayo kakak!" Momo menarik lengan Shintaro. "Teman-teman sudah menunggu."

Momo, adik Shintaro, mengenakan setelan hitam-hitam. Begitupula Shintaro. Hanya saja, ia megenakan _jersey_ merahnya. Bahkan para anggota _Mekakushi-dan_ juga mengenakan setelan hitam-hitam.

Shintaro bangkit dari duduknya. Sedari tadi, dia berpacaran dengan komputernya. "Memang, kita akan mengunjungi makam siapa?" kalimat tanya itu keluar dari mulut Shintaro dengan dingin.

Momo tersenyum. Tetapi, senyumnya itu seperti menahan rasa sedih. Ia berusaha menjawab pertanyaan kakak semata wayangnya. Tetapi, tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia menelan ludah.

Shintaro hanya menatapnya bosan. Ia mendecak kesal. "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak ingin menja–…"

"Kak Ayano," potong Momo. Air matanya menetes satu tetes.

"Ayano?"

Lagi-lagi memorinya terasa terulang kembali.

Sampai tujuh bulan berlalu…

Shintaro melihat Ayano duduk menangis di bangku kelasnya. Ia hanya menatap dari balik pintu belakang kelas, menatap punggung Ayano yang bergetar.

Kelas sudah sepi saat itu. Terkadang sesenggukan dari tangis Ayano terdengar. Air matanya semakin deras. Tangisannya semakin pilu. Shintaro semakin enggan membuka suara. Ia meninggalkan Ayano sendirian.

Hari itu berlalu. Untuk pagi ini adalah pagi yang benar-benar menyakitkan. Karangan bunga yang tertata rapi di dalam vas bunga itu menghiasi meja Ayano. Murid-murid perempuan di kelas Shintaro menangis sesenggukan. Shintaro yang baru saja datang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

Bunga. Terkadang itu bisa disebut lambing kematian seseorang. Shintaro mengingat sebuah artikel yang pernah ia baca itu. Ia jarang berbicara dengan teman sekelasnya –kecuali Ayano. Kali ini ia memberanikan diri.

"Ada apa dengan… Ayano?" Shintaro bertanya kepada siswi yang duduk di depan bangku Ayano.

Yang ditanya terkejut. Air matanya terus menetes. Ia menjawab dengan tergagap, "Di-dia… me-meninggal," Tenggorokan Shintaro tercekat. Untung saja air matanya masih bisa dibendung. "Dia bunuh diri di… sini."

Ingin sekali ia berteriak kencang. Melupakan gengsinya. Ikut terjun bersama Ayano. Menyusulnya. Apa daya ia takut mati. Sinar di matanya menghilang. Tatapannya kosong. Shintaro diam membatu. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Menangis? Air matanya tidak bisa keluar. Entah karena gengsinya atau memang tidak bisa keluar. Bagaikan tersusuk beribu-ribu panah menusuk tepat di hatinya.

Secepat itukah ia berpisah dengan Ayano? Padahal, dia orang pertama yang menariknya dari lingkup anti-sosial. Dia orang pertama yang mengajaknya berbincang. Dia orang pertama yang meminta pertolongan kepandanya. Dan dia… orang pertama yang menjadi cintanya…

Air matanya mulai keluar dari sudut matanya, sudah tidak bisa ia bending. Segera Shintaro berlari ke atap sekolah. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat bayang-bayang Ayano yang berdiri di ujung atap sekolah, tanpa pagar membatasinya.

Tangis Shintaro pecah. Air matanya berlinangan di pipinya. "AYANO!" suaranya parau. Ia tidak bisa memanggil Ayano dengan jelas. Baying-bayang Ayano terjun dari ujung atap sekolah. Tangis Shintaro semakin menjadi-jadi.

Setelah kejadian itu, Shintaro tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya dan memilih menjadi HikiNEET, selama dua tahun.

"Kakak nggak ikut berdo'a?" Momo melirik ke arah Shintaro.

Begitu juga dengan para anggota _Mekakushi-dan_ yang lain. Mereka menatap Shintaro yang daritadi hanya menatap kosong makam Ayano.

Tiba-tiba, mata Shintaro terbelalak. "Aku ingat!" seru Shintaro setengah berteriak. Yang lain hanya menatapnya bingung. Shintaro terdiam sejenak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai menetes. "… tentang Ayano Tateyama."

Mereka yang tadi menatapnya bingung, beralih ikut-ikutt menundukkan kepala. Suasana penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Yah, bagaimana lagi? Kak Ayano sudah mati, kan?" Hanya Shuuya yang tidak sedih. Ia menahannya.

"Kau tidak sopan, Shuuya!" Kido memukul keras leher belakang Shuuya. Shuuya hanya meringis kesakitan. Yang lain hanya tertawa kecil di sela-sela tangis mereka.

Momo bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo pulang!" Ya, Momo tidak suka suasana sedih. Disambut dengan anggukan Kido. Mereka pun pulang.

Shintaro berdiri tepat di depan makam Ayano. Ia pun sedikit bungkuk untuk mengelus batu nisan Ayano. Air matanya berjatuhan ke makam Ayano. Nama yang terpahat di nisan itu ditatapnya berkali-kali. "Ayano… Aku… aku…" Shintaro tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tangisnya semakin kencang. Hanya ada dia sendirian sekarang. Ia pun terduduk lemas, masih dengan isakan.

Shintaro bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu, pergi meninggalkannya.

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku," Ayano menampakkan senyumnya. Tirai jendela berkibar-kibar, cahaya langit sore menembus jendela, menabrak tubuh keduanya. Ayano dan Shintaro saling berhadapan. Mereka berada di ruang kelas sekarang. Ayano membelakangi jendela, menutupi sinar yang ingin mengenai tubuh Shintaro.

"Maaf, Shintaro," Ayano mengusa air matanya. "… aku sudah mati." Ia mulai melepas syal merah yang selalu melingkar di lehernya.

"Apakah aku harus mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' kepadamu?" Ayano tersenyum kecut. Air matanya terus menetes.

Shintaro tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya sangat dipaksakan. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah tersenyum kepada orang lain. "Aku… Tidak, kami… menyayangimu."

Ayano terkejut. Air matanya berhenti menetes. Senyum dan kata-kata itu menenangkan hatinya. Ayano balas senyum itu dengan penuh ketulusan.

"Aku juga. Waktuku sudah habis." Ayano melingkarkan syalnya di leher Shintaro. Wujud Ayano hilang perlahan.

Shintaro berusaha meraih tubuh Ayano yang mulai hilang, tetapi gagal. Wujudnya sudah hilang total. Ia pegang erat-erat syal yang diberikan Ayano.

"Terima kasih…" Shintaro menyeringai kecil. Langit senja itu menjadi saksi perpisahan mereka.

Aku adalah…

Kenangan terindah…

Dan menyakitkan…

Bagimu…

Yang kau lupakan…

–Ayano Tateyama

Origami bangau yang bertuliskan angka '56' itu terbang tertiup angin, meninggalkan origami yang bertuliskan angka '100'.

 **-END-**

.

.

Oh, my God! Ancur banget nih cerita! Niatnya mau dibuat sedih, malah _readers_ nggak nangis. Aduh, _author_ kenapa seeh?

Yang mau kasih kritik dan saran, silahkan~

Bisa _follow_ akun _aoi tori_ -nya _author_ di BAKAnin_desu . Atau muka buku di Yamada Sachiyo buat ngasih kritik dan saran biar _author_ bisa terus maju dan menjadi lebih baik. / _Author_ promosi~

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca~

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
